Pulling a dinghy filled with hope
by Leigh59
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Masks, guards and a single life line. Some characters will be OOC. Ziva and Abby bashing because they are self absorbed brats.
1. Chapter 1

_I make no money for this at all. The characters belong to other. I promise not hurt them too badly as I write this, I will put them back so that others can play with them as well._

_This is a long time coming but I finally have a sequel. I hope you like this one as well_. _The updates will come in time, but the story will not have a slow death in fan fiction limbo. This I do promise._

He hadn't been home in two days, two long days. He missed her, waking up next to her and feeling her warm breath on his chest as she snuggled in closer, as she tried to ignore the alarm clock.

He can't help but smile as he looks at the photograph sitting on his desk. Mandy his wife, yes wife, he couldn't get over the fact that they had been married almost six months. They had met by chance and soon discovered that they shared a similar history of neglect and abuse as children. They each carried scars both physical and emotional. But together they found peace and happiness.

"DiNozzo, You'll won't be going home tonight if you don't get back to work." Gibbs threatens. A thread without heat.

Gibbs knew just how much Mandy meant to his SFA, she was his soul mate just Shannon was his. He would never purposely keep Tony from his home or wife unless it was important and right now finding the man killed the Naval officer was important. They knew who he was they just needed to find him.

Each member of the team was working hard trying to find where the man was, Tim was trying to locate him through his electronic trail, Ziva though her contacts, Tony though his network of cops and agents throughout the alphabets. While Gibbs called his Marine buddies. They put the search net out and it was wide an encompassing.

Three hours they worked steadily not leaving the bullpen except for trips to the head or to get coffee. It was Tim who found him hiding in a small hotel off the beaten path. It didn't take long after that before the suspect was in the integration room with Gibbs.

Try as he might Gibbs couldn't break the man. Gibbs growled, stared and gave him his best gunny stare. But nothing he tried worked, the suspect asked for a lawyer then didn't say another word.

It was cases like this that no one liked. It meant more paper work, for the lawyers to fight over, for the courts and for the bureaucracy of the agency.

Tony picked up his desk phone while he was still writing. "DiNozzo." he says quickly.

"Tony, are you busy? I can call back." Mandy says softly.

He smiles and puts his pen down wanting to give her his full attention.

"No, I can talk for a few minutes, What's up?"

"Well, something happened today."

He interrupts her quickly. "What happened are you hurt? Do I need to leave? Do you need Ducky?"

Hearing the panic in his voice Gibbs looks over and is prepared to grab his weapon and badge if they need to leave.

"Calm down Tony. I'm not hurt." Hearing this Tony waves to Gibbs to stand down.

"Okay now that my heart rate is back to normal. What happened?"

"I was a the Vet with the cats, they needed a check up after being fixed. You know how they have an open room for some of the animals to play in? There was this dog our cats were climbing all over him and the dog let them. In fact the dog groomed them too. It was the funniest thing. I know long story." She says when she hears him exhale sharply. "The dog is a Bullmastiff, the Vet tech told me that they were going to put the dog down as they owner was killed in Afghanistan and the people who were caring for him brought him in last week, they didn't want him. As far as they knew the owner had no other family to give the dog too. They said that the dog is too big and they can't find a family willing to adopt him."

Tony asks her with a laugh. "Mandy are we the proud owners of a dog now?"

"Well, yes. Tony he is only two years old, so young I couldn't just leave him there. I was hoping that you could use your data base to see if the marine had any family."

"Did they by any chance tell you what marine's name was?" Tony asks getting ready to write it down. "I need the name of the dog too."

"The marine's name was Steven Bell and the dog, well his name is Gunny. From what I gather the marine was only a year short of getting out of the Corp, he had done his twenty."

" Gibbs is going to love that, oh and Mandy you're sounding more and more like the people I work with, with all the right phrases."

Hearing his name Gibbs raises his head and waits for Tony to finish.

"Can't help it if I pay attention to you when you talk to me."

"I'm glad you do. Where is the beast anyway?"

"Sitting on the patio sunning himself."

"And the cats?"

"They are on top of him knitting his fur."

"Did you buy anything for him?"

"Not yet, I have the small bag of food the Vet gave me, his leash and collar."

"I'll see what I can do. And Manilow you are not allowed to go to the Vet by yourself anymore."

"Come on Tony you would have done the same thing and you know it. Just so you know I'm making lasagna for dinner."

"You're not playing fair."

"I now and you love me anyway."

"I'll find out about the owner and I'll let you know. Don't fall in love with that beast we might not be able to keep him." He hears her take a soft breath then a sigh. "Too late huh?"

"Yes I admit it he is so smart and according to the vet and the papers that were left with the dog he is trained."

"Mandy" he starts to say only to have her talk over him. "I love you Tony bye." he is left listening to a dial tone. Laughing to himself he hangs up the phone.

"Trouble?" Gibbs asks.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." Tony replies. He looks at Gibbs and tells him the important facts, a marine killed in action, and about how is dog was abandoned.

"McGee look up the marine see if he had any family."

It only takes a few minutes for Tim to find the right information. He clears his throat before says anything. "No family, Sgt. Bell was an only child, his parents died five years ago house fire, his wife and child died in childbirth. The records say that the child was born to early and his wife had a stroke, that was ten years ago."

"What about funeral any details on that?" Gibbs asks.

"According by this Sgt. Bell had everything arraigned in case anything happened to him. He is being buried next week next to his wife and son."

"I guess he is my dog now." Tony says softly. "I wonder how much a dog that big eats?"

"What kind of dog Tony?" Ziva asks.

"I'm sorry didn't I say, he is a Bullmastiff and his name is Gunny." Tony answers, he swallows as he waits for Gibbs reaction.

"Finish up and go home." Gibbs orders.

Not long after Tony is gathering his things to leave, he says goodnight to Gibbs as he starts to leave the Bullpen.

"I'll follow you. Well I'll need to see how big he is in order to know how big to make his dog house don't I?"

_a/n: more?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Because you all asked so nicely I pushed this one out, even with out my tea and cookies._

_Thank you ever so much for all the review and for alerts. They make me and my muse so very happy. _

It would figure that Gibbs would get to his house before him, even after the man said that he would follow. He found Gibbs waiting by his truck sipping a cup of coffee. Of course he would have coffee.

"What did you do fly here?" Tony asks as he passes him, just as he is tossing his empty cup back into his truck, leading the way into his house.

He unlocks the door only to be chased out by a running mass of barking muscle. Closing the door just in time before getting mowed over or worse.

Taking a deep breath he calls Mandy. "My love would you mind calling off that beast of a dog. I'd like to come in and Gibbs is with me."

He can hear her giggling before she says anything. "Give me a minute."

He puts the cell back in his pocket then leans against the house. "She'll be a minute."

"You have to make that dog understand that you are the alpha, DiNozzo. That his job is to protect Mandy when your not here. When she opens the door point at the dog and command it to sit, use his name. He has to learn right from the start."

"If he bites me you take him home with you."

"He won't bite you. Just make him understand."

"Ah Gibbs I never had a pet as a kid remember? Just sea monkeys and you know what happened to them. We have three cats and they only ask to be petted once in a while, or they will jump on your lap and fall asleep."

Gibbs glares at Tony as Mandy opens the door. The men can see that Mandy has her hand around the dog's collar.

Tony tells her to let go of the collar, as soon as she does the dog starts to growl seep in his chest. Tony growls back then points. "Sit Gunny, now." The dog sits and looks at Tony waiting.

Gibbs whispers to him. "Praise him Tony and then pet his head. After a bit let him get your scent."

The dog stays still after a few minutes he wags his tail. Not long after he licks Tony's hand. "Good boy." Tony tells him.

Gibbs comes closer to the dog and lowers his hand so Gunny can get his scent as well, so he can become familiar with him. The dog licks his hand and accepts the friendly pat on the his head.

"He is a beautiful animal Mandy, I can see why you didn't want to leave him."

Just one question." Tony says as they follow Mandy and Gunny into the kitchen. "How did you know, I mean about the dog."

"Your scent is all over the house. He knows that another male lives here. You just had to establish the fact that you are the alpha not him. He knows this now, he also knows that his place is to protect the alpha female in the pact, as in Mandy."

Tony washes his hands then starts the coffee he knows all to well that an uncaffeinated Gibbs is not a good thing.

Gibbs hides his smile as he watches Tony defer to Mandy when he offers to help with dinner. "I just have to make the salad, why don't you set the table. Gibbs would you like to eat in the dinning room or here in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen is fine with me, your dinning room as nice, as it is, it's a bit dark"

"I know it needs a new window, maybe a bay window, I was looking on line to get an idea of how big and what kind of bay window."

" I like that idea, the cats would like it , it would give them a place to sit when it got cold." Tony tells her.

"I was thinking the same thing, there might even be room for a plant."

"You remember our cats right? They eat plants." Tony reminds her.

Gibbs likes the sound of the couple, he was happy that his friend had finally found someone that filled his heart and life.

"Once you find the window you like, let me know."

"Boss she didn't say it so that you could put the window in."

" I know that Tony, I also know how much a carpenter is going to charge you to do the work. This way you save a lot of money and you can help with the grunt work."

"Thank you so much Gibbs." Mandy tells him with a real heartfelt smile.

They finished the rest of the meal in quickly. After clearing off the table Mandy came back with a pot of fresh coffee and a plate of snicker doodles.

"I remember Ducky telling me that you like snicker doodles." She says as she places the plate in front of him.

"I do like them, I haven't had any in a long time."

"I made some extra you can take home with you."

"You're going to spoil me Mandy." Gibbs tells her with a small smile.

"My pleasure. Now that I've got you well fed and happy. I need a favor, well not me but a friend."

"I'm listening."

"She, Grace I mean needs to get recertified to have a weapon and to carry mace when she is working, the gun she keeps in her home. She asked me if I knew anyone. She is a visiting nurse and some of the places she goes to well they are not the safest."

"Just let me know when and where."

"Thanks for that, you'll love Grace you both have a lot in common."

"Like?" Gibbs asks smelling a fix-up.

"She is a crack shot and she makes jewelry boxes for the church to sell at Christmas."

"Ah huh." he says softly. "I need to know just how big Gunny is going to get?"

"He is fully grown now according to the vet's office. He is twenty-eight inches tall and he will top off at one hundred and fifty pounds."

"I know you work mostly from home, I'm assuming that you want him to spend part of the day out in your backyard."

She looks at Tony, opens her mouth. "You mean I, we can keep him?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me, hear I thought that you were biding your time until Gibbs left so I wouldn't cry in front of him."

"Well, it slipped my mind."

"Right! You wash the dishes tonight." Mandy huffs then folds her arms across her chest.

Gibbs stands and leans over to kiss Mandy on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner, let me know when you pick a window. DiNozzo you should take Gunny out for a walk I bet he could use a good walk."

Tony is gone almost thirty minutes, when he does come in he is not surprised to see that Mandy has cleaned the kitchen and has a cup of cocoa waiting for him. He can't help but smile he is so much in love with her, the best thing he ever did was open his heart to her and love her back.

He let's the dog off of the leash then fills a temporary bowl full of water for him. He watches as Gunny drink, then move over to where the cats are sitting.

After a quick shower he joins his wife in bed, he picks up the book that he started the night before. But changes his mind quickly. "Can we talk?" He asks softly as she turns the age of her book.

She dog-ears the book then puts it down. "What's up?"

"Firstly I'm not angry about the dog, in fact I like him and the fact that he is trained. I'll feel better with him being here when I have to be away."

"I'm glad."

"Secondly." He says in a serious tone.

"Manilow about Grace, you're not trying to fix him up are you?"

"Me?! Fix up Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Are you nuts?"

"Mandy I know that look. Spit it out."

"Grace is a nice lady who just happened to hail for Texas, she stands five foot four inches tall, she has blue eyes and her hair is snow white it turned white when she was in her twenties, She is tiny not more that one hundred pounds. She is also forty years old and a window her husband was a Ranger and he was killed by the drug cartel. She came up here to get a fresh start, ten years ago. She drinks rotgut liquor and coffee, she says it has to be black and strong. See they have absolutely nothing in common." She tells him innocently.

Mandy." Tony moans slowly.

"Now why don't you be a good husband and give me a kiss, a real kiss that will curl my toes."

"You're going to be the death of me." He whispers as he kisses her neck.

"You say that every time. Move it Agent DiNozzo or I'll sic my dog on you."

"Yes ma'am." Tony says as he lifts the covers and disappears under them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy came into the dining room and smiled as she watched Tony and Gibbs put the last of the tools away. It had taken them all morning and the better part of the afternoon to install her new bay window, and as far as she was concerned it was worth every single minute, it looked beautiful.

"I brought you beer and a platter of antipasti." She tells them before leaving them to their own devices. As far as she was concerned they made the mess then they could clean it.

She turned to call Gunny to follow her just as the big dog walked up to Gibbs and started to sniff his side pocket on his pants leg. "I don't mind Mandy, he can stay with us." Gibbs tells her.

"Suit yourself; the ziti will be ready in half an hour."

Tony turned back in time to see Gibbs take a piece of rawhide out of his pocket and give it to the big dog. "Good dog, Gunny, go to your pillow." Gibbs tells him then pets his head just before Gunny does what he is told.

"One of these days she is going to catch you giving him those rawhide strips."

"I doubt it, Gunny and I have an agreement."

Tony shakes his head, he doesn't even want to know. All he needs to know is that the dog had made himself right at home in their lives and he was fine with it.

Gibbs pushed his now empty plate away and sighed contentedly. "I always eat too much when I come here."

"I take it then you don't want any pie?" Mandy asks with a smile.

"Of course I want your pie, and coffee."

"The coffee part goes without saying Gibbs." Tony says as hands him a freshly poured cup of his favorite brew.

"I know that you are both adults but, that window is very expensive did you charge it?"

Mandy and Tony exchange a look then Mandy laughs just before she gives Gibbs a kiss on the cheek. "No Gibbs, I got a bonus for finishing my last assignment a month early. I paid cash for it."

"You don't have to worry about us Boss. We both buy quality over quantity. That doesn't mean we don't splurge once in a while. But growing up the way we both did we're careful we save a good chunk of our income." Tony tells him his tone of voice conveying understanding why Gibbs is worried. With Tony's job he could get hurt or even killed in the line of duty.

"Why don't you both go for a walk take Gunny. I'll have a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you when you get back by that time you'll have made room for the pie." Mandy suggests to them. "And wear your hoodies." She calls out from the kitchen.

With the leash in one hand and the plastic bag for Gunny's deposits in the other they were soon on their way.

"I'm proud of you Tony, I never thought that you would settle down. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Thanks for that, she is the best, somehow she. . ."

"Completes you."

"Yes." Tony says then stops so Gunny can smell around a tree. "You know her birthday is coming up next month and it's starting to turn into fine grilling weather."

"What should I bring?"

"Ducky, and your knife." Tony answers then stops to be a good dog owner.

"Who else is coming?"

"Jimmy, Breena, also Brad and his wife."

"What about Tim, Ziva, and, Abby? I'm not telling you to invite them."

"I don't know? If I do invite them, and they say or do anything to make Mandy uncomfortable. Tim has gotten better, baby steps with him. But the other two, I don't know."

"I'll tell them to leave, you have my word on that."

"She's been hurt enough for a life time Gibbs, I just want to protect her and keep her safe or as safe as I can."

"I understand." Gibbs tells him.

Monday morning came much too soon as far as Tony was concerned. He wanted to roll over and snuggle with Mandy. He heard her giggle and knew what that meant.

"Go for a quick run with Gunny, when you get back we can have shower sex before you go to work."

He pulls the covers off of them, then slaps her butt once. "Come on you too, three miles it will do us both good."

He walked into the bullpen with a cup of tea for himself and a large coffee for Gibbs, After all the years of working with the man it was just second nature to buy one for him when he bought his own.

Gibbs tosses his empty cup into the trash then picks up the one Tony just placed on his desk.

"Cold cases get to work." Gibbs orders just as he leaves the bullpen.

Each of the agents is soon immersed working on their own case, checking facts on the computer and calling people to set up interviews. Ziva glances over to where Tony is working and tapping his pencil on his desk.

She had expected him to change after got married but he didn't. He was the same Tony driving everyone crazy with his never ending chatter. As far as she was concerned he should never have gotten married . He was not mature enough to step up to the responsibilities that came with a wife and family.

"Did you have a nice weekend off Tony?" Ziva asks.

"I did thank you, went runny with Gunny and Gibbs installed a new window in my dining room while I did the grunt work for him."

"Grunt work?" She asks not completely sure what he means.

"I taught he learned by watching and doing what I told him to do. So the next time Mandy wants a new window he'll know what has to be done." Gibbs informs her as he walks back to his desk.

"About the next window, Boss."

"I know Tony she told me, she wants one in the living room, except this one she wants a window seat with built in bookcases under it."

"So I guess that means more lessons right?"

"Nice try, they sell all in in one kits DiNozzo, good ones too none of this pressed wood crap."

"Good to know, boss."

"I can lend a hand if you need me too Tony. I'd like to learn, someday I'd like to own my own house too."

"I'd like that Tim, I'll let you know when. Also I want to invite you and Ziva to Mandy's birthday party, well not really a party more of grill fest."

"A grill fest? I'm not familiar with that expression."

"A get together we eat grilled food meats and vegetables everything gets grilled. Except for the farro salad that we serve chilled. Mandy wants to try this recipe for grilled trout in tin foil packages. Even the dessert is going to be grilled."

"Can I bring anything?" Tim asks

"Something to drink if you want it but no food, we'll have enough."

"Who is going to be cooking? I would like to help." Ziva asks.

"Gibbs and Mandy for the main course, I do dessert."

"You? You cook I though you only knew how to dial out for take-out?" Ziva says with a laugh.

"Actually Ziva I can cook very well I just never did. No sense in making a meal just for one person. The dessert will be grilled fruit with a balsamic vinegar glaze with a side of fresh whip cream if anyone wants it."

"DiNozzo go finishing inviting people."

"Yes boss." Tony replies then drops his pencil on the desk making it bounce twice.

"That was uncalled for Ziva, you know Tony can cook. You've eaten his food before." Tim tells her with a disgusted look. "I need Ducky to tell me what this means." Tim tells Gibbs then leaves hot on Tony's heels.

Gibbs glares at her making her lose her snarky smile and return her attention to her cold case.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the noise, well Abby's music that alerted him that she was in a good mood. Too much bass and way too loud how she could even enjoy that kind of music was beyond him.

"Abby." He calls out when he gets no response he flicks the light switch just once. It was enough to get her attention. She looks over to him then turns down her music.

"I don't have anything for you, yet. Is there a new case?"

"No new case we are working on cold ones right now." He tells her.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to invite you to our home, Mandy's birthday is next month and we are having a grill fest. You don't have to bring any food, but you might want to bring your super size caf-pow."

"Sounds like fun, when is it?"

"It's the second Sunday of the month around noonish. Bring a date if you want Abby."

"Who's cooking?"

"Mandy and Gibbs will do the meat and vegetables and I'm doing the dessert."

"You should let Ziva cook she is really good at it."

"Not a good idea Abby."

"Why not? You're afraid she'll show you up?"

"Let's see, it's our home, mine and Mandy's and you are the guests."

"I'll talk to Gibbs I bet he'll let her cook something, maybe some kabobs she makes really good ones with tzatziki sauce."

I said no Abby. Let me know if you're coming by next week I'll need a head count for the food." He tells her firmly then leaves before she can go on one of her tangents, pouting and yelling like a three year old.

After getting into the elevator Tony waits until the doors close before he takes a deep breath and swears. Why did he even bother Abby had given him nothing but grief since he got married. All she kept saying was that hem broke up the family, that he was suppose to marry Ziva and she was suppose to marry Tim once Gibbs retired in two years.

Tony laughed out loud remembering her word of anger, to seriously think the he had any feelings of love for Ziva it was enough to make him want to retch. Ziva always reminded him of a female praying mantis. The kind of female that once she is done mating will willing eat her mate and enjoy doing it.

No, he found his love his perfect match, his Mandy. He didn't need any masks or guards with her. He just needed to be himself, the guy who like to play the piano and liked to listen to her read a passage from a new book that she liked. The guy who was willing to give his life for her just to keep her safe. The guy who could make her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl with a look or a single word. No he found the perfect woman to spend the rest of his life with, and it sure as hell wasn't Ziva.

Breaking the seal to the doors to Ducky's world was always an experience you never knew what you might find when you stepped into his domain. A body, a meat puzzle even a animal from time to time. You might even find an agent getting medical care, be it stitches or a wrap for a sprained wrist or ankle. Ducky was an all service provider. Quick with the care that was needed and just as quick with a scolding talking to if said agent didn't do as he was told.

"Ah Anthony have a cup of tea with me." Ducky says holding up the tea pot. "Young Timothy does not share our fondness for tea." Ducky informs him as Tim looks properly chastised.

"Sorry Ducky I can't stay, I just came to tell you the date, it will be on the second Sunday of the month, of our grill fest and to tell you to bring a date if you want. Please tell Palmer for me as well."

"Why of course I will be more than happy to relay the information for you.."

"Thank you Ducky. Are you done McGee?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good lets head back before the grizzly known as Gibbs starts to growl looking for us."

The two men were laughing as they entered the bullpen. Each went to their own desk without an other word went right back to the cold cases that they all hates with a passion.

"Ziva. Tim told me I neglected to tell you the date of our grill fest. It will be on the second Sunday of next month. Bring a date if you want I would like a head count the week before if possible that way we know how much food to get."

"Are you pressing your luck how do you know that we will not have the weekend duty that weekend?"

"I asked , that's how. I also asked director Vance to come but he declined the invitation he has prior obligations."

"Any problems with Abby?" Gibbs asks Tony.

"She said she doesn't have anything for us, I told her we were working cold cases. She wants to talk to you too, Boss."

"About?"

"You'll have to ask her." Tony tells him.

Feeling the tension in the air Tim looks between the two of them he hold up the case he is working on. "Tony do you still have that number for the LEO in vice?"

"Sure thing Probie." Tony rattles off the number. "If you have to go see him bring him a bottle of that flavored water he can't drink coffee anymore."

Nodding his head Tim picks up the desk phone and dials the number for the LEO.

Ziva waits until Gibbs leaves before she says anything. "What did Abby want to talk to Gibbs about?"

"Not my place to say Ziva."

"But you know." she says not really expecting an answer.

"Yes I know. It's not work related, it's something personal. She wants to talk to him about."

"She will tell me." Ziva says with a look of triumph in her eyes.

"I imagine she will. But it is not my place to say. Tim if you're going to go see the LEO I think I'll go with you back up and all. I haven't seen George in ages."

'Great those LEO's always make me feel like a kid."

"That's cause you are Probie." Tony tells him as he laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to thank you all for the reviews that you sent. I ran out of time to respond to each of you. I hope that you don't me thanking you this way_.

_Just a small reminder I make no money for any of this. NCIS and all of the characters belong to someone else. All I get are reviews which I value even more._

He walks into the lab and goes right to the volume control and turns the blaring music down to a decibel that isn't ear shattering.

"Hey!" she says then spins around to see who had the nerve to turn her music down.

"Gibbs! I'm surprised to see you. Do you deed me to run a test or something?"

"No, just came to bring you a Caf-pow and to see how the tests are going for Balboa's team."

"I just put them in Major mass-spec."

"Let him know as soon as they are done Abs it's a bad case."

"Why don't you have the case if it's so bad? You're the best."

"Because my team is down this week Abby, you know that. The new directives from the SecNav, say three weeks cases, one week cold cases. It lessons stress and gives us all a chance to recharge."

"I'll call him as soon as I get anything." she promises.

"Good. Abby, Tony told me that you wanted to talk to me about something. He wouldn't say what it was just that you wanted to talk to me."

"He was being pissy that's all."

"How?"

"He came down to invite me and a date to his home for that woman he married, it's her birthday."

"Abby that woman as you call her has a name it's Mandy. And she is the best thing that ever happened to him. They love each other very much, and they are perfect for each other as far as I can see."

She whines and then yells at him stomping her foot like a toddler. "Gibbbbs, he was supposed to marry Ziva not her. Tony and Ziva are perfect for each other."

"ABBY! Stop whining and yelling. There was never anything between Tony and Ziva at least not on Tony's part. She is his work partner and nothing else."

"But I've seen the way he looks at her."

"What you are seeing is frustration at having to remind Ziva once again to follow the law, not to pick locks, to fill out the paperwork correctly and to follow orders."

"She is a better agent than him she should be the teacher."

"Abs, I think you're forgetting a thing or two. Tony has been an agent for a long time and he was a cop before that, remember? He was a damn fine detective and still is a good investigator. Just what is she suppose to teach him? How to kill with a paperclip? That's not what we do here Abby and you know that."

"But Gibbs, it's just not right, he doesn't stay and have drinks anymore with us. Everything is about **her** now."

"As it should be, Mandy is his wife. Anything else you want to talk to me about.?"

"Tony is trying to be a know-it-all. I think Ziva should cook for his party she is a very good cook. He said no. Is he afraid that she will show him up or maybe prove that she is a better cook than his wifey-poo."

Understanding why Tony wanted him to deal with Abby and her attitude, Gibbs takes the last sip of his coffee. Then tosses the empty cup in the trash. "What did he say?"

"He said no. That we are guests at their home, they would do the cooking."

"He's right we are guests at his home."

"But you're grilling. Why can't Ziva?"

"Because Tony knows how much I enjoy grilling meat so he asked me to do the honors for him. Simple as that."

He sees a certain look in her eye and can almost see the gears working as she thinks of a way to get her way. Seeing her smile he knows that she has formulated a plan. "Abby if you call Mandy and bully her into letting Ziva take over the food preparation. I'll make sure that you're on duty for that weekend you and Ziva both. Understand? That also means that Ziva can not bring any food to there home."

"I don't like it." She says pouting.

"You don't have to like it, in fact you don't even have to go. Isn't that right Ziver?"

Gibbs asks turning just a half step to see Ziva's shadow disappear as she walks into the lab.

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva answers simply knowing that it would be useless to argue.

'\"And another thing leave Tony alone he has enough on his plate right now, His father is trying to get the charges dismissed he is claiming that he was to drunk to know what he was doing at the time. He has a good lawyer and he just might succeed."

"Don't sweat it McKid." Is what Gibbs hears when his two missing agents walk back into the bullpen.

"You were gone along time did you solve all of their current cases for them DiNozzo?"

Tim and Tony shook their heads and showed Gibbs their findings. "Our case is almost closed. Same M.O. and their witness description matches ours. We just have to match the DNA. He was one sick human boss he had a type and our Petty officer just happened to match it."

"Good job McGee."

"And you DiNozzo have anything to add?"

"I talked to the captain about an assault case, no news is all he could tell me."

"Go to lunch all of you. I'll be in MTAC." Gibbs orders then tosses his cup in the trash with more force than necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

_ I needed a filler chapter. Just a reminder I make no money as it is owned by others. But I will put them back when I'm done._

He had a key but he never used it, he knew that it was for emergencies, he also knew that neither Mandy or Tony would mind if he did use it. Just as his finger got close to the doorbell he could hear barking coming from inside the home. Of course, Gunny! No one would have a chance breaking into this house with that dog around.

He was surprised to see that it was Mandy who opened the door but then again maybe not. He knew that Gunny would rip the throat out of anyone he though was a threat to his pack, especially Mandy.

"You could have used the key." She admonished slightly. "You're family, where's Ducky?"

"On the walkway just behind me."

Gibbs steps to one side so that Ducky could come in to the home easily that is after he was given permission to by Gunny.

"What a beautiful animal, look at his eyes so intelligent." Ducky says then lowers his hand so the dog can get his scent. Gunny looks at Ducky then sniffs his hand and pants leg. Only then does he lick the mans hand and move to one side allowing the elderly doctor to come in all the way.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchen or would you rather sit on the patio, Ducky?"

"I think the kitchen would be nice."

" I was hoping you would say that, I just put he kettle on." She looks at Gibbs and laughs. "The coffee maker is all ready just push the start button."

"Good girl. Where's Tony?"

"In the basement." Mandy answers as he reaches for the tin of tea leaves.

With his cup of coffee in hand Gibbs goes down the stairs when he is more than half way down he hears Tony swearing in a manor that would make a longshoreman proud. As he gets closer to the far end of the basement he sees Tony standing by a long work bench.

When he sees Tony raise his arm with a hammer getting ready to hit what ever it was that he was working on, he calls out. "DiNozzo stop." Tony looks up then lowers his arm.

Gibbs gets closer what he sees surprises him a bird feeder, but not just any bird feeder, this one looks hand made and it's beautiful.

Gibbs puts his cup down and get closer to the wooden feeder. "What's wrong?"

"I bent the nail and I can't get it out. Damn thing I've been working on this bird feeder for two months."

Gibbs touches the scaled down gazebo feeling the grain of the wood as his fingers fun along the edge of the roof.

"Why, you could have asked me you know. I would have built it for you."

"Not the same Gibbs. Mandy saw a bird feeder almost like this one on a program we were watching. She mentioned in passing that she would love a bird feeder outside of her office window. I went hunting and found a kit that you could make your own. The only difference is I used waterproofing stain instead of painting it."

"You did a fine job, Tony."

"It wasn't hard. I've watched you sand long enough to know what to look for, but that damn nail I was just tacking on the last bit. I think I might have split the wood."

"Give me a knife with a really thin blade and needle nose pliers. I'm just going to take out the nail, you're going to finish this bird feeder not me."

Gibbs got the nail out then examined the wood carefully. "Not split at all, now just tack a new nail back in."

He watches Tony as he tapes the nail in with care. It is a beautiful bird feeder and for someone that doesn't work with wood it's a damn good job.

"Thanks Boss, I was just about ready to smash the whole thing to pieces."

"I know I saw the look on your face. How are you going to make it stable in the ground?" Gibbs asks once they have to lowered to the floor."

"A nut and bolt I already buried the bolt in some concrete. The bottom of the pedestal came ready to use. It cost extra but it was worth it to me. I don't have all the needed tools to do the job right."

Going through the outside door to the basement Tony and Gibbs go the long way around the house so that Mandy and Ducky can't see them carry the gazebo. It only took a few minutes to screw the pedestal in the waiting bolt.

Not long after Tony and Gibbs join Mandy and Ducky in the kitchen. After washing his hands and pouring a glass of water for himself and fresh coffee for Gibbs. Tony snaps his fingers.

"Didn't you want to ask Gibbs opinion on the shelf in your office. You know if it can be fixed or if we need to get you a new one."

"Tony it can wait, he didn't come here to fix things for us." she says softly.

"No he never does, but it seems that he is always fixing things. I need someone to teach me, and you have to admit he is a damn good teacher."

"If I didn't want to help I wouldn't Mandy. So why don't you show me this shelf before the rest of your guests get here."

"Ducky would you like to see my office."

Knowing that you can tell a lot about a person by the way they decorate their private spaces Ducky stands. "I would love to my dear."

With Many leading the way Ducky and Gibbs watch as Mandy enters a code on the keypad over the doorknob. She looks at Ducky and sees the surprise expression on his face. "Some of the things I design are classified. The door and both the windows are wired and alarmed."

Entering the office Ducky could only smile the office is completely Mandy soft and feminine, cream colored walls with a floral boarder. A large overstuffed chair covered in a floral print fabric a small end table covered with papers. It was the drafting table that was the most telling neat and tidy put covered with doodles and drawing with bold colors but sill maintaining a feminine flair. On the walls her degrees and other honors hang as well as a few photographs of them as a couple.

"Which is the shelf you want me to look at, Mandy."

"This one." she says as she walks to the window and places her hand on the bookshelf that next to the wall.

"Nice view." Gibbs says.

"I think so, that's why I wanted this room. . ." She says then stops mid-sentence.

"Tony." Mandy says with excitement.

"Yes my love?" he asks coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you do that?" She asks pointing to the bird feeder.

"I did me and my little hands. That's why I asked you not to go down in the basement."

"It's beautiful just want I wanted, thank you."

"You're welcome and Happy Birthday."

"It is lovely Anthony." Ducky tells him as he admires the feeder as well. "Do you have bird food?"

"Yes Ducky in the garage a twenty pound pail."

Gunny's running feet can be heard before his barking. "Who needs a doorbell? We have a Gunny." Tony says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll go you lock up please." Mandy as she follows Gunny to the door.

"I meant to asks you DiNozzo, did you ever find out what language Bell used to train Gunny?"

Tony closes the door and enters the code to lock it. "You're going to love it boss trust me."

"Well DiNozzo, I don't have all day."

"Pig-Latin. Kind of fitting don't you think." He tells his boss while he smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs gave Tony a sharp look of annoyance when he hears a woman's laugh. Not just any laugh, a throaty, smoky laugh, it sounded sexy and naughty at the same time.

"Hey, its not my fault, I wasn't the only one to invite people to here today." Gibbs followed Ducky and Tony back to the kitchen.

Ducky and Gibbs slowed down and made their way to the small dinning table when the entered the kitchen. Tony on the other hand went up to the woman and picked her up gave her a hug then placed her back down on the floor. "You're losing weight again Grace, what did Mandy tell you about that?"

"If I lost anymore she would make me eat your chicken fettuccine, the one that has a thousand calories a serving."

"You can't keep losing Grace you need the weight. You're skin and bones, you should not go under a hundred and you know that."

" I know and I'll try to put the weight back on, I've been doing double duty, sometimes I'm just to tired to eat."

"Well today you eat. You're staying the night right?"

"We'll see."

Tony turns her around giving a Ducky and Gibbs a chance to get a look at their friend.

"Grace I'd like you to meet Dr. Donald Mallard and Special agent Gibbs. Good friends of ours."

"Nice to meet you." Gibbs says to her.

"How very nice I always like to meet friends of Tony and Mandy. " Ducky tells her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Sorry about my scrubs I had to make an unscheduled visit to a new mom. Baby is four days old and she is a little unsure of herself."

'That explains the medical bag on the counter. Do you have the good stuff with you today?"

"Yes. I do most days."

"Your weapon too?"

"No that is here." she says then lifts up her baggy scrubs showing her 9mm clipped to her hip.

"I'll lock it up in safe, that okay with you?"

"That's fine Tony, good idea to, thanks." She says then hands over the weapon after she clears it.

Tony picks up the medium sized bag , then looks at the brown paper bag next to it. "I need to put this in the safe too?"

"Hell no, that's bourbon I drank that last of your bottle last time I was here. If I'm going to eat I want to sip some good stuff once my tummy is full."

"So you're the one that has been drinking my bourbon." Gibbs tells her in jest.

"There is nothing like sipping a good drink after a long day at work."

"I can't argue with that, I do the same." Gibbs admits to her with a slight smile.

Mandy looks at her friend seeing how she is already getting a little sheen of sweat on her forehead. She enters into the conversation. "Grace if you want to change you left some clothes her last time you stayed the night."

"I'd love to change thanks."

The two men watch as Mandy leads Grace out of the kitchen and around the corner.

"Anthony is right, she is much to thin. She should weigh at least twenty pounds more if I had to guess." Ducky tells Gibbs.

A smiling DiNozzo comes back into the kitchen with the looks of mischief about him. "What do you say we get to work?" He asks as he open a drawer in the kitchen and pulls out a couple of aprons.

"Work Anthony?"

"Wash slice and prep all of the food Ducky, but you have the day off Ducky just sip your tea and relax."

Ducky watches as both Tony and Gibbs wash and cut through a mound of vegetables, three kinds of peppers, mushrooms, onions, and two kinds of squash. The corn on the cob is shucked then placed in tin foil after being brushed with a herb butter. Ducky can't help but smile when they are finished with the corn it reminds him of the crackers were used at his family's Christmas celebrations so many years ago.

What they did next surprised Duck most of all they changed cutting boards. From the wooden one they cut all of the vegetables to plastic ones. They cut through a mound of fruit this time, pineapple, peaches, plums, and mangos.

"if you boys are done playing with the knives, I'll do the fish now." Mandy tells them as she enters the kitchen with Grace by her side.

"Playing? We just did . . ." Is as far as he gets when Gibbs slaps his head.

"We'll get out of your way." Gibbs informs them as he moves away from the counter. He can't help but look at Grace a blue jean skirt and a green t shirt. Something that woman half her age would wear but she looks great in them.

It didn't take the women long to fix the foil pouches for the fish. Or to finish prepping the meat with the right amount of seasoning. Hearing his cell ring Tony excuses himself leaving the kitchen so he can get some privacy,

Mandy had hide her smile as Gibbs and Grace reached for the coffee pot at the same time.

"There is plenty you know, you don't have to fight over the last cup." she teases.

"Ladies first." He says with a slight smile.

"Thanks, I practically live on coffee." Grace tells him with her own smile.

After whipping down the last part of the counter Mandy calls Gunny over. "Itsay." She tells the dog, after Gunny sits gives him a small slice of peach.

She looks at Ducky and answers the unasked question. "He likes to eat fruit and it's not bad for him, he eats raw vegetables too."

"What do you say we go out on the patio? It's nice out." Grace suggests.

"Great idea." Tony says returns.

"Problems." Gibbs asks.

"No, that was Brad, he doesn't know if he'll make it a child just got admitted with whopping cough."

Hearing this Grace looks over. "Brad is my pulmonologist and a very good friend."

"I for one would love to go outside. I haven't seen your feline companions where are they?" Ducky asks.

"Hiding in our room. They like to sleep on the window sills, they might grace us with an appearance later." Tony answers.

As they were gathering drinks to take outside Gunny took off like a shot barking as he ran to the front door.

"I'll go you all go on out." Tony tells them.

Still unsure about the behavior of Abby or Ziva, Gibbs follows Tony to the door.

Tony commands Gunny to sit then he opens the door. "McGee." Tony says. "Come on it. I thought I told you no food." Tony says seeing that Tim is carrying twelve pack of summer ale in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"I didn't, I brought the summer ale for us to drink and I brought something for Gunny. Well you know how big Jethro is, his vet said I could give him beef bones. I brought you one for Gunny."

"That's was nice of you Tim thanks. Why don't you come on in and give the bone to him yourself."

Tim lowers his hand and lets the dog get his scent only then does he attempt to pet the dog on his head.

"How is Jethro?"

"My Mother loves him. They go for long walks he never leaves her side. She needs the companionship right now." Tim answers leaving the reason why unsaid as everyone in his team knew that his father was never home.

Gunny wags his tail then licks Tim's hand. "I guess he likes me."

"What's not to like Probie you're a good guy. Come on let's go out, is your date coming later or didn't you invite anyone?"

"She'll be here in later she got out of work late."

Not long after a happy Gunny could be seen laying on a sunny patch of the grass enjoying a large beef shank bone.

A/N: So does Gunny, growl, nip, or corner the brats?


	8. Chapter 8

Tony couldn't help but smile as he looked over to see his wife, Gibbs and Grace engaged in conversation.

"Anthony, my dear lad I must say this is a very elaborate grill you have." Ducky tells him as he accepts the fresh glass of ice tea.

"It is isn't it? The people who we bought the house from had a big family and they would cook out here year round. Two people can cook at once. The best is that you can use only one propane tank if you only want to use half of the grill. We've never used both sides before."

When he sees McGee, "Don't worry Tim. I had it tested all the lines are fine and we are all ready to go. So tell me Tim are you a beef, chicken, lamb or fish type of person?"

"I like them all to tell the truth." Tim answers him.

"Good then you can have some of each. Don't worry all the meat pieces are on the small side, Mandy figured that way everyone can have a little bit of everything."

Tony cocks his head to one side as if he is listening or trying to locate where a sound is coming from. "What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks.

Tony didn't even react hearing Gibbs ask him. "Abby and Ziva are near by, can't you hear their cars? Abby likes to run her hotrod rich, and Ziva she likes to rev hers."

He put his beer bottle down then looks at Gunny laying near-by. "Gunny." once the dog is looking at him. Tony make a simple hand gesture "Istay, Gunny." He orders then leaves the patio to go and greet the new guests.

Gibbs says nothing as he falls instep behind, he knows Abby well enough to know that she will try and pull a fast one on Tony leaving him no choice but to let her have her own way. But not today, not if he can help it. It was time that Abby learned she was not going to get her own way every time she wanted.

He turns and looks at Gibbs before he opens the door, stepping out onto the walkway the two men walk out to meet Abby, Ziva and their dates.

Abby climbs out of her hotrod with her date just seconds behind her. Gibbs watches as she gets something from behind her seat, he looks at her and frowns. Then he watches her date reach behind his seat and pull out a two bottles of wine.

"Hi." her date says as he offers his hand. 'My name is Greg. You must be Tony and Gibbs, Abby talks a lot about you. Abby says we were suppose to bring some thing to drink if we wanted something different and pitch in with the main course."

Gibbs just shook the man's hand then Tony did he also welcomed him to his home. Catch9ng a certain look from Gibbs, Tony turns to see Tim standing there he signals him to come over. "Tim this is Greg why don't you show him the way and maybe find a place to chill the wine."

"Sure Tony I'll be happy too." Tim says they guides Greg into the house. Gibbs waits until Tim and Greg are in the house before he turns and glares as he takes a step closer to Abby.

"Abby you were told not to bring any food. You have a choice go home or, take what ever it is that you brought and put it in the picnic chest in my back seat. Don't worry I filled it with thirty pounds of ice just before I come here."

"But Gibbbbs." Abby says a whinny voice.

He looks at her with a calm expression. "Pick now."

"I don't like this, he should just let Ziva cook. Everyone agrees with me she is a great cook better than him." She whines. Seeing the look on Gibbs face get harder she relents. "I'll put it in the car, for now."

"For the rest of the day. If you say one word to Mandy or anyone else. I'll make sure you have to go into work for an emergency. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Gibbs." She answers knowing she has truly lost.

Seeing Ziva pull up and parked in back Abby's little red hotrod. Gibbs stood next to Tony and waited for Ziva to join them. Seeing that she is a carrying a plant and her date a twelve pack of something and bottle of wine as well.

"This is Mathew I brought wine and pale ale I hope that is all right. This plant is just an Ivy I remember last time I was here you had a lovely window in your kitchen I thought you might like a plant to go in it."

"That's great Ziva thank you, and thanks for coming." When he see that Abby has joined them once again he takes a deep breath. "I want to warn you please don't touch the dog until he comes to you first, that is if he comes to you at all. And he will bite if he feels threatened or if he feels that members of his pack are threatened."

"You make him sound vicious Tony. I'll make friend with him in no time. Dogs like me." Abby tells him with an air of being a know it all.

"Abby, don't."

"Don't worry about me Gibbster, all animals love me, remember I help train service dogs."

With Abby leading the way Gibbs and Tony follow in the back. Tony shakes his head twice. "This is not going to be good. I'm just glad that Grace brought her kit, between the two of them the should be able to handle most any medical emergency."

"You can add Palmer into the mix of medical personal. He just pulled up." Gibbs tells Tony then motions with his head.

Seeing Jimmy carry a case of water and Breena carry a book Tony gives them a questioning look.

"Flavored water well I can't drink, and Breena brought a book for Mandy."

"Are we the last to get here?" She asks.

"No Brad is running late." Tony answers her.

Not long after Tony and Mandy made sure that everyone had a drink going before they brought out the trays with everything that they would be needing. Dishes and silver napkins and, seasoning for those who wanted more.

Once Gibbs and Mandy started to grill Tony went back in and brought out the two salads, one a garden salad with different kinds of lettuce and spinach. The other a farro salad made with seeded tomatoes and cucumbers, minced garlic and olive oil and balsamic vinegar.

It didn't take Gibbs and Mandy long at all once they started to grill, soon every one was seated around the large glass table enjoying all the grilled food.

"I haven't seen the terrible trio, where are they?" Breena asks as she reaches for her glass.

"They should be making their appearance soon enough. Just as soon as they can smell the fish." Mandy admits.

" At least no one is reading a newspaper right now, so they should be well behaved." Tony adds.

"Newspaper? I do not understand." Ziva says,

"Our friendly felines think that it is their job to help you read the newspaper." he says then puts his fork down, before he continues. "By sitting on the newspaper or your lap, they like it better if they can do both at the same time."

Abby kept looking at Mandy and Tony frowning from time to time. The only time she made any attempt to smile at all is when she was watching the dog, as he laid there gnawing on his bone. She was bound and determined to prove to both Gibbs and especially Tony that Gunny would love her, she was Abby after all and everybody loves her.

"Speaking of the devil or in this case devils here they come." Jimmy says then points as a large orange Tabby cat led the way with two cats half her size following behind her.

"They've gotten big. Last Time I saw them they were still small kittens."

"I know Tim, I miss them being that small." Mandy admits.

Tony gets up from the table then opens the largest foil package that was set aside. He opens it dumping all of the contents on a paper plate. Then he places the plate on the grassy ground not far from Gunny.

" Come on you three, come and get it."

Ducky watches with interest. "May I ask just what did you give them?"

"Fish Ducky all the skin and trimming off of our fish and a chopped up trout for them to share. No seasonings, no oil or lemon, just fish."

"What are there names. I find you can tell a lot about a person by what they call their pets?" Greg asks.

"The mother is Creamsicle see I love the ice cream, and she has the same coloring as a Creamsicle bar." Mandy answers.

"And the other two?" Mathew inquires.

"Sig and Sauer, the male is Sauer." Tony tells him making Gibbs and Ziva smile.

"I like it." Ziva says as she watches the cats eat their fish.

"I don't I think its mean." Abby says. Then she gets up from the table and makes her way over to where they are eating. She reaches out one hand to touch one of the smaller cats. Without warning the mother cat takes a double swipe at her leaving her with long bleeding scratch marks along her arm and hand. Crying out and lifting her other hand and pointing to scold the cat she gets as far as opening her mouth before Gunny is standing next to her growling at her baring his teeth.

Standing quickly Gibbs goes to Abby while Tony goes to Gunny. Tony makes a gesture Gunny is once again content to eat his bone and watch over his pack mates, even if they are cats.

"I'll need my kit, Tony." Grace tells him after she looks at Abby's arm and hand.

"I'll get it."

"You should know better than to bother an animal when they are eating Abigail." Ducky scolds.

"Not my fault, they should be taught to be touched while they are eating, What would happen if a child or Ducky touched them. Your dog is mean." She says as she looks at Mandy.

"I'm back with the kit and a few strays." Tony says as he point sot Brad his wife and the toddler dressed in blue that is in Brad's arms.

"Need help?" Brad asks as he sees the long scratches on Abby's arm.

"I think I will take you up on your offer Bradley."

"Not a problem Ducky." Brad says then he puts his son down.

The little boy claps his hands then squeals with happiness when he sees the big dog. He toddles over and pats the dogs head then laughs when Gunny licks his face and hands.

"No Abby I don't think the dog is mean I just think he doesn't like you." Ziva tells her

"How can you say that? Animals love me."

"I have seen guard dogs before and this dog is better trained than most guard dogs that I've seen. If one word or a gesture is enough that tells me all I need to know. That and the fact that the small child can go to the dog without fear is very telling, That animal is trained to kill on command it will also die to protect anyone that is a member of it's pack. I for one have no intentions of getting close to him unless he wants to come to me first."

"He is a dangerous animal and should be kenneled when people are around." Abby counters.

"Gunny wouldn't hurt a fly." Brad's wife says as she watches her son play grab the tongue with the dog. Laughing the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

_A small reminder I own nothing but the idea. I do promise to put them back when I am done with them. And as always this id fan fiction so I write what I like part cannon but mostly not. Sending out tea and cookies, homemade biscotti. Thanks for all of the reviews and for the adds to the alerts._

"Samuel leave Gunny alone it's time to eat, silly boy. You can try and catch his tongue later." Zoë Pitt says gently. She goes over to her son and scoops him up after she pets Gunny on the head.

"We made Sam a foil pouch with chicken and few carrot." Mandy informs her.

"Thanks he loves carrots."

"There is corn on the cob it has herb butter on it." Tony tell her.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy that too, he eats everything."

"Brad you know where everything is help yourself." Mandy tells him.

"Ah no place like home. I see the bird feeder is finished."

"Yes, it came out great." Tony replies.

Abby chimes in with. "That's because Gibbs does great work."

"I didn't Abby. Tony did I didn't even know he was building it." Gibbs tells her.

"It came out really nice. Guess who wants one now?" Brad asks.

"I'll give you the address. They have lots to choose from even bird houses shaped like old Victorian houses. That would have been way beyond my skill."

"I'm surprised that you were able to make the bird feeder Tony. It does look rather simple though." Ziva snarks the covers her smile with her glass of wine.

Tony didn't react to her comments, but Gibbs gave her a glare that made her turn her attention back to her date. "He did do a fine job on it. I helped him bring it outside this today. I couldn't have a better job myself." Gibbs states as he continues to glare at Ziva then a Abby.

'This is a beautiful house, just how many bedrooms does it have?" Tim asks.

"Four on the main floor and two in the basement. Like Tony told you the couple that we bought this house from had a big family." Mandy answers as she makes a face and coos at Sam.

"I imagine you'll be having children soon. With such a big house you'll need a family to make it a home." Tim surmises.

"Not having any children Tim, I can't have any. I received one too many beatings as a kid." Tony replies.

Ducky and Gibbs exchange a glance knowing that the lie he is telling is at least partially true. Because of the beating he received as a child he knew the cycle of abuse would end with him, he would never hit a child, never hurt a child as he had been. He would also never love a child because he was never shown what it was to be loved as a child.

"May be if you had behaved you would not have been punished." Ziva spits out still smarting at the rebuke that Gibbs gave her.

"I bet he was the same way as a kid that he is now. No wonder he got spanked." Abby adds with a giggle.

"If you'll excuse me I'll get the fruit and the cream."

"Let me help you Tony. I need to get up and walk for a bit." Tim says then follows him carrying in some of the empty platters,

Gibbs waited until the patio doors were closed before he took a deep breath. "That was uncalled for and you both now it. You both know his history, because you were given some of the highlights of the abuse he received as a child. You both know his father is a drunk and a conman, and that he beat him."

"I for one an disappointed in both if you. You both have been exceedingly rude and ill mannered to Anthony for months, it is time it came to an end." Ducky scolds.

"But Ducky it's all his fault anyway. He wrecked all of our plans." Abby whines.

"Ah yes. I heard all about your plans Abigail. It is time you faced some facts child, and I say child because that is how you are behaving. Tony never had any romantic feeling toward Ziva. He likes her and will protect her as he would do for any member of his team, or any other team that he works with. He found his life mate with Mandy I for one am truly grateful that they found each other. The love they share is something to cherish as they grow old together."

"Thank you Ducky." Mandy says softly as she sniffles, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"Nonsense my dear, you're family now. You've given Anthony something that he never had. And I for one couldn't be happier."

Gibbs looks at Brad as he hands his son half an ear of corn. His action and the lack of any acknowledgement on his part were speaking volumes.

"You knew." Gibbs says not in an accusing tone more of a statement.

"I knew, and I know. I saw the scars and I had a full set of x-rays done on him while he was under my care."

"Well?" Gibbs demands.

"I think if you as a friend Jethro and if my wife or child were ever in any danger I would want you to be on the scene. But this is none of your business. I am his friend and doctor, I will protect him in my way you protect him in yours."

Gibbs scowls then extents his hand to Brad. "I accept, but. ."

"Need to know, as long as he gives the okay." Brad tells him.

Gibbs nods his head knowing that is the best he is going to get from Brad.

Ziva and Abby's dates find themselves talking softly together not wanting to get involved in what was a team matter.

Mandy is the first one to look over when the patio doors open. "Hey Tony I forgot to ask if you had saved any cut fruit for Sam without the marinade?"

"One step ahead of you Manilow." Tony tells her as he holds up a small plastic bowl with cut fruit for the little boy.

"But he did tell me to give you this for him." Tim says as he hands Mandy a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You remembered." Zoë says.

"Of course I did. We shared bananas and chocolate last time he was here." Tony smiles then holds up a pair of tongs clicking them together. "Who's ready for some grilled fruit?"


	10. Chapter 10

After the fruit is served Ziva looks at the offerings and places a few of the pieces on her plate. Forgoing any of the whip cream she drizzled more of the balsamic vinegar over them. "I would have thought that you would have grilled some figs as well. They are very good grilled." She says getting in at least one more dig she adds as an afterthought. "I suppose they are a difficult fruit to handle unless of course you are familiar with them."

Mandy smiles sweetly as she reaches for the whip cream. "All of the figs were over ripe I bought the plums instead. I'm sorry the fruit is not to your liking." We do have Coffee and tea with some homemade Biscotti for later. I can get that if you prefer."

Ducky quickly wipes his mouth with his napkin, Mandy is a lady. Even his own mother couldn't have delivered a rebuke with such a panache. At the same time making her meaning known that Ziva is being an discourteous guest.

Feeling a need to change the subject Brad holds up his beer and makes a toast. "To my friend Tony, a man who's dreams were shattered by me, only to have me bring him back from the brink of death. For the friendship we share and the joy our wives give us. May you and Mandy have everlasting happiness together."

"Hear, hear." Ducky adds lifting his glass of wine.

"Brad." Tony says softly.

Grace takes joy in having Sam take a piece of fruit from her. "What a sweet little boy."

"A holy terror if you ask me." Brad replies. "He gets into everything."

"As he should." Ducky says as he places peek-a-boo with his napkin.

" Tony where did you get the bird house? My mother would love to have one." Greg asks.

"I can give you the address, it wasn't to expensive either."

Matt stands and rubs his hands together. "Excuse me, could you please show me where the bathroom is."

"Not a problem Matt. I'll show you the way. I'll give the address to Greg while we're in the house, save me from having to look for it later."

"Anthony if it not to much trouble could I please have a cup of tea."

"Of course Ducky it would be my pleasure, I'll even bring out a pot of coffee I imagine that Gibbs and Grace both are having caffeine withdrawals by now."

He tries to sneak passed Gibbs to avoid the head slap that he knows that Gibbs surely wants to give him only to get slapped on the arm by Grace.

"Ouch." He says as he rubs his arm.

"Go, and make sure you bring those cookies!"

"Yes, Ma'am." He tells her saluting with two fingers.

He returns in ten minutes caring a tray with a pot of tea and coffee. As he is walking toward the table he calls out to Tim and Jimmy. "Can you go get the other tray for me as well as the plate of cookies."

"Not a problem Tony. Come on Palmer."

"Mandy, I can't find the cookies you bought for Sam."

She shakes her head and gets up from the table, she knows that he is lying, He is the one who put the cookies away. "I'll get them. You didn't make a mess of my kitchen did you?"

"Not me." He replies with a boyish smile, shaking his head the whole time.

Tony keep the smile on his face as he puts the tray down on the table. Not looking at either Ziva or Abby he is trying to keep his temper in check. He wants to talk to them but he wants to get control of his temper first.

"Where are our dates? Did you chase them off with your excessive chatter?" Ziva asks smirking the whole time. "I saw you talking with them about some sport, what to they call it remembering your laurel days?"

"The expression you are looking for is Glory days, Ziva and if any one has the right it would be Tony." Brad tell her his voice carrying a biting tone.

""That's it I've had enough of the both of you and your rotten behavior. You're both acting like spoiled brats."

Hearing the anger in his voice Gunny comes over and sits by his side his ears alert for any command that might be coming.

"I take your crap and disrespect at work. But not here not in my home. You've been rude to my wife and that is one thing that I will never forgive you for. She did nothing to you except welcome you into our home."

"You should have married Ziva she is better for you." Abby spat right back at him.

Laughing is the only response that Tony gives but not a happy laugh a bitter one. He looks at both of them and can see they are both seething with anger having to listen to him.

"It would never have happened, why would I marry a person that pointed a loaded sig at me after pushing me to the ground?" He looks at her and masks his expression. "Just like Tim is never going to marry you, Abby."

"How can you say that? He'll change his mind I'm perfect for him."

"Because, I've seen the ring that he is going to use when he asks April. April is not bully or a brat, nor is she needy like you. She is a very nice lady, they are perfect together."

"Are you going to tell us were are dates are, or not?" Ziva demand as she stands.

Gunny seeing the exchange stands and growls at both Ziva and Abby. Tony touches his head and commands him to sit with one gesture of his hand

"They called for a cab and left. They did ask me to give you a message."

"Well what is it?" Abby asks .

"Don't call us, ever again."

"Don't look at DiNozzo that way. You only have yourselves to blame for the way you behaved. So knock it off! Drink your coffee, tea, eat the cookies. Wait a bit then thank Mandy for having you over. Then leave and don't come back. Understand?" Gibbs tells them glaring at them, daring them to talk back to him.


	11. Chapter 11

_I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews for the last chapter and added this story to their alert lists. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Real life stinks at times and being a Nana always comes first. Even before fan fiction, really the babies come first!_

Tony walks into the bullpen after handing Gibbs his coffee he sits behind his own desk. He takes a sip and waits as his computer starts up for the day. It doesn't take long before he is neck deep in paperwork. He had come in to work with a new mind set he was not going to give Ziva the satisfaction of seeing him react to any of her snarky or biting remarks. He also was not going to sink to her level and spew back any catty remarks he would leave that to Abby. They deserved each other as far as he was concerned. He would never forgive them for treating Mandy the way they did. He made a promise to himself that no one would treat her badly or disrespect her ever again.

"Where is McGee?" Gibbs asks as he walks back to his desk.

" At the doctors for his yearly exam, he said he would be two hours late he wants to get all the blood and other test done all at once so he doesn't have to take more time off."

"When he gets back tell him he has to recertify for his weapon."

"He did that this morning before he went to the doctors" DiNozzo informs him.

Gibbs glares at him and waits. "I went with him. You always go all Gung Ho Gunny on him. I just tell him to take a deep breath clear his thoughts and shoot."

"Well? How did he do?"

"He passed, he got the score you demand to stay on your team. I left the report on your desk." Tony tells him not even bothering to hide his smile from him.

Half an hour later Tim comes in the bullpen, apologizing as he passes Gibbs desk.

"You did nothing wrong McGee, you cleared to work from your doctor?"

"Yes Boss I'm good."

Tim pushes the button to boot up his computer then he opens his pack back and puts a framed photo on the corner of his desk smiling as he looks at the picture. He puts his weapon in the drawer, after dealing with the mundane grabs the nearest file and gets to work.

The quiet of the bullpen is broken as DiNozzo paces a cup of coffee and a package of nutter butter cookies on Tim's desk. "I own you an apology."

"Why? What did you do to McGee this time Tony?" Ziva asks as she comes to the desk.

"I said something that I shouldn't have I broke his trust."

"You should learn to keep your big mouth shut then. But then again you do love the sound of your own voice." Ziva snarks to him.

"It's okay Tony. If fact I'm glad you did. I don't have to hide April anymore." He looks at Ziva before he continues. "From anybody."

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you, McGee?" Ziva asks.

"I'm thinking maybe Friday night as long as we don't have a case."

"I have to go see Abby." Ziva tells Gibbs softly.

The three men watch her leave the bullpen and go around the corner before anyone says anything else.

"McGee, you want to try that again?" Gibbs asks

"Tonight at dinner Tony got me reservation at Obelisk. A bit pricy but if she says yes well worth it."

"Good luck McGee. If she says yes cowboy steaks at my house on Friday for the both of you."

"Thanks Boss now I just have to pray and hope for two things."

"What's that McGee?" Tony asks.

"She says yes and no rain on Friday."

'Don't forget no case or an easy case that we can solve with no hassle."

"Get back to work or I'll give you both something to pray about."

"Yes Boss." Both Tony and Tim answer at the same time.

Days like this are few and far between but they are needed to catch up on paperwork and to keep the team from being on high alert for too long a period.

An hour before quitting time Abby comes bouncing into the bullpen smiling sweetly she hands Gibbs some reports. Hearing Tony talk to her Timmy she frowns she wants to talk to him, make him change his mind about that April woman that Tony was talking about yesterday. She just has to make Timmy understand that she is the only woman for him. That they make a wonderful couple, it shouldn't be too hard all she has to do is remember the tips that Ziva gave her. He'll be back with her before he can say diode. Turning she catches the tail end of the conversation.

"Mandy says and I quote, 'No bones for Gunny and bring your appetite I'm making coq au vin.'"

"But I've never removed wall paper before." Tim reminds him.

"It's easy, this paper is strippable the hard part is washing the walls we should be done in an hour, ninety minutes tops."

"How big is this room?"

"Not big. Five feet wide six feet long. It's the small room off of the kitchen, you know the half bath where the washer and dryer are."

"Do we have to paper it again?"

"No she is going to paint it, and do some stencil work on the walls."

"Okay I'll be there, I just have to go home a change my clothes."

"Can I come over too? I can wash walls just as good as anyone else?" Abby asks.

"No Abby. I don't want to come to my home right now. I'm still very angry at you."

"But Tony." Abby Whines.

He doesn't ever look at her as she continues to act like a child, standing there pouting and stamping her foot.

"You know what Tim I bet I have jeans that will fit you if not sweat pants, save yourself the gas."

"Go on get out of here." Gibbs orders not long afterward.

"Boss, Mandy says so tell you don't be late and no coffee before dinner. She wants to ask you about the window she likes for the living room anyway."

"I'll be there."

The three men walk into Tony's home and a completely confused Tim looks at Tony.

"I know you told me to play along if Abby come into the bullpen, when we were in the men's room earlier, but now what?"

"Now this? Mandy did you do it?" Tony calls out into the house as he squats down and scratches Gunny's head.

"Of course I did." She answers as she comes closer

"Do what?" Tim asks as he holds his hands in front of him.

"I met Mandy for lunch at the sandwich shop just outside the gate. I gave her the key to your apartment. She went and got you a suit, tie and a clean shirt. Your razor and aftershave. So go get cleaned up."

"Just one question how did you know?"

"Ziva left to talk to Abby right after you said you were going to ask April on Friday, I guessed the rest. While your in Mandy's car Gibbs and I are going to play with Abby and Ziva which we are guessing are going to try and crash our dinner."

"Play how?" Tim asks as he start to the guest room."

"You'll see McGee, now go get ready and give DiNozzo your car keys." Gibbs orders.

Tony and Gibbs watch Tim go down the hall as they walk toward the kitchen and the waiting coffee.

"DiNozzo."

"Easy Peasy Gibbs, haven't you ever played hide and seek. She might be good but we are better."

Tim enters the kitchen looking sharp Tony hands McGee Mandy's cell phone. "Rule number three. Here are the car keys, to Mandy's car it's in the garage and the windows are tinted. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. If this works, I'll you both big time."

"A weeks worth of morning coffee should cover it, McGee." Gibbs replies as he straights Tim's tie.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs closed his cell and looked at Tim. "That was the guard at the gate. Ziva and Abby had car trouble. They just left in Ziva's car."

"Gibbs what did you do?" Mandy asks as she hands him a mug of coffee.

"I didn't do anything."

She looks at Tony then at McGee before she turns and stares at Gibbs. "If I remember correctly there are Marines all over the Navy Yard. So who, did what, and what did you promise in return?"

He looks at DiNozzo and glares. "You taught her the rules!"

"Of course I did. To protect herself against you I had to."

Gibbs can't help but slightly grin at Tony's reply. "There might have been some mention of a letting the air out of one of Ziva's tire. And speculating about how hard it would be to remove spark plugs from a certain red roadster." Gibbs casually answers then tosses her a small evidence bag containing spark plugs.

Tim, Tony and Mandy look and wait for him to continue. "I might have mentioned something about giving some tips on using a sniper rifle."

She looks at the bag then tosses it back to him. "you give it to her. I don't want o know anything else." She turns her attention to Tim. "You're really are a good guy. Tim you had better leave now, Tony can bring back my car tomorrow."

"Mandy not that I'm ungrateful just what kind of car do you drive?"

"Let me put it this way If you hurt my baby in anyway you're going to be spending all of your weekends with Gibbs putting her back in the same condition.

You two go wash dinner is ready." She turns and leaves the room with a smile on face just after she sees McGee swallow dryly."

"Tony?"

"Just be careful McGee , Mandy is really careful with her car more than I am. It's black and has only fifty thousand miles on it so don't break it." Tony tells him as he opens the door in the mudroom that leads to the garage.

"Tony that's a Camero."

"Get in I'll open the door for you." Tony tells him smiling as he nudges Tim to the car.

Mandy pours out one glass of wine each then puts the bottle back into the fridge, knowing that it is a work night, even if they aren't on duty better safe than sorry.

It is the rapid knocking on the door that makes Gibbs frown. He knew they would show up even after Tony told Abby that she was not welcome in his home.

Mandy calls Gunny over and pets his head. Keeping the dog with her is easy enough he will stay with her knowing that it is his job to protect her.

Tony is the one that goes, he opens the door and looks surprised when he sees Abby and Ziva both standing there looking beyond angry with him.

"Why did you do it DiNozzo?" Abby tells at him then punches his arm. Making him take a step back. But still not letting the duo in to his home.

"Yes Tony why did you sabotage our cars?" Ziva asks scowls at him.

"I didn't do anything, to your cars. When was I suppose to have the time, huh?"

"I know you did something. You knew I wanted to talk to Timmy." Abby whines

"Where is he?" She asks sidestepping Tony and entering his home with Ziva right at her side. "I know he is here I traced his cell. And his car is right outside as too."

"You mean this cell." Gibbs answers as he comes into the living room holding the cell in his hand."

"But Giiibbbs. Tony did something I know he did. He is trying to break up Timmy and me."

"I wasn't aware that McGee and you were seeing one another. I assumed that since you came here with a date, you were both seeing other people. And I've met April she is a really nice lady. She makes him happy and in my opinion that's all that matters."

But I'm perfect for him we talk the same language." Abby counters.

"So does April, she is an owner of a small book store that serves tea. She is also a lawyer that does work for the a non profit group helping veterans. I like her, for a lawyer she is so bad at all." Gibbs tells her honestly.

"But Timmy knows I love him."

"I'm sure he loves you too, Abby." Gibbs tells her, making her smile broadly.

"Like sister, just like I do. Except lately you've been behaving like an entitled brat." Tony tells her as he folds his arms standing his ground not letting Abby or Ziva get further into his home.

"Why don't we let McGee tell her himself." Ziva says knowing full well that Tim will back down when push comes to shove. Especially if she and Abby tag team him.

"That is not going to be possible Ziva." Mandy says from the threshold of the kitchen, her hand not leaving Gunny's head. "Tim is not here he left fifteen minutes ago."

Abby and Ziva both scowl at what they just heard. "Let us go Abby. We have better things to do." Ziva tells her.

"Just one thing Abby you too Ziva if you use any equipment at work including tapping into the computers from your home. I'll suspend you for a week no pay for using government property for personal reasons. Understand? One more thing you each need to know, Tim is entitled to a private personal life, just like you are."

Mandy can't help to feel bad for the women, she knew of their history from Tony. She was his sounding board keeping his secrets and letting him vent to her. But having been made to feel unwanted and all of her life growing up in her childhood home she didn't want anyone else to feel that way especially in her home. There is only one person in the world that would never be welcome and that would be Tony's father. Well you couldn't even call him a father only a donor. She sighed and smiled slightly. "There is plenty would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you very much Mandy" Ziva tells her. "I would like to stay."

"Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes please." Abby replies making sure she keeps away from the cats that just walked into the room as well as the dog still by Mandy's side.

The conversation was kept light and easy, through out the meal. Ziva always prided herself on being an excellent cook, was very surprised that the coq au vin was made to perfection, as was the simple green salad. Most Americans tended to make to much food with coq au vin adding potatoes and a vegetable as well.

Abby was still not happy but a few glares from Gibbs kept her quiet and compliant at least for the time being.

Tony and Mandy cleared the table and came back with a serving tray with a pot of coffee and tea as well as a plate of citrus madeline cookies.

"I think you'll like these cookies they are not to rich and the citrus is not over powering, Abby." Mandy tells her as she places the plate on the table.

They left not long after not wanting to linger, they were still smarting from the dressing down that Gibbs and Tony gave them. They had come to realize that Mandy was the better person for welcoming them into her home. But they couldn't understand why she was so forgiving to them.

Gibbs petted the cats one last time before he places Sig and Sauer back on the floor.

"They like you Gibbs." Mandy tells him, as she walks with him to the front door.

"Boss, Tim called while you were in the head. She said yes and they want to get married soon. He wants to put in for some comp time to go to Massachusetts her family is from there. Oh and Boss do you need my help putting the spark plugs back?"

Gibbs glares at both of them closing the door with their laughter still echoing in his ears.


End file.
